This invention relates in general to plastic film products, and in particular to a plastic film containing an anti-corrosion agent and wherein at least a portion of the film is formulated with recycled plastic.
Recycled resins represent an important and significant source for material useable in the production of plastic products. ASTM standard D 5033-90 defines the various types of recycled plastics. Non-limiting examples of such plastics are post consumer recycled plastics which are defined in the ASTM standard as "products generated by a business or consumer that have served their intended end uses, and that have been separated or diverted from solid waste for the purpose of collection, recycling, and disposition." After use, discarded recyclable items are processed to yield a resin usually supplied in pellet form which can be used again in the formulation of another product. Such reuse is beneficial to the environment and acts to conserve natural resources.
Because the history of recycled resin is unknown, however, it can be possible that this resin will have corrosive properties which can cause an untoward effect upon, for example, an article which is susceptible to corrosion and which is subsequently packaged within a film containing a recycled component. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,700, incorporated herein, discloses films having incorporated therein corrosion inhibitors for the protection of items to be packaged by those films. However, because the resins used for the described films are fresh, no need existed to address a problem of corrosion causation by the resin itself. A need is thus evident for incorporating anti-corrosion agents with recycled resins to thereby counteract possible corrosive agents therein while promoting effective utilization of a recycled commodity.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a resin film containing a vapor phase anti-corrosion agent and wherein at least one component thereof is a recycled plastic.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a resin film formulated at least in part from a recycled plastic and containing an effective amount of a vapor phase anti-corrosion agent sufficient to overcome corrosive agents within the recycled plastic and to provide corrosion protection for items subsequently encased by the film.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-layer laminate film wherein at least one of the layers is formulated at least in part from recycled plastic and wherein the film possesses vapor phase anti-corrosion properties.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent throughout the description which now follows.